


Casi perfecto

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Era perfecto. Cada detalle y aspecto de su relación, desde las sonrisas hasta esa forma dulce de mirar a la otra, pasando por el tono tan cálido que tenía el nombre ajeno dicho por sus labios y viceversa... Bueno, tal vez había un aspecto no tan perfecto.





	Casi perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "formal" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Lucy/Yukino.
> 
> Extensión: 504 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Estoy ultra-atrasada, lo tengo claro; era inevitable, casi ya es parte de mi naturaleza y todo (?). Tuve muchas ideas para el prompt pero por alguna razón cero inspiración y por eso recién ahora logro sacar algo, motivo de que tenga que ponerme al día y demás. Al menos, ya estoy más libre con la u, así que intentaré avanzar con al menos dos drabbles por día así consigo ponerme al corriente. Para el Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

Para Lucy todo era perfecto. Pese a que no era lo que muchos habrían esperado, ni siquiera ella misma, todavía el resultado era encantadoramente satisfactorio. Después de todo, Yukino era hermosa en muchos aspectos. Era dulce y tierna, tenía buen corazón y compartían miles de temas en común; incluso compartían esa sensación de impotencia que sentían a veces, más veces de las que les gustaría. Se entendían, a fin de cuentas. Por tanto, era perfecto.

Paseaban juntas por las calles, conversaban sobre constelaciones y, muy de vez en cuando, incluso entrenaban juntas; y si bien eso de que tu novia te eleve por los aires antes de estrellarte contra el piso no sonaba muy romántico, a Lucy no le molestaba realmente. Después de todo, de otra forma no iba a mejorar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo y dudaba que alguien más fuera a ser tan suave al enseñarle además de Yukino, la chica siempre se preocupaba de no ser muy brusca y de explicar con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Era perfecto. Cada detalle y aspecto de su relación, desde las sonrisas hasta esa forma dulce de mirar a la otra, pasando por el tono tan cálido que tenía el nombre ajeno dicho por sus labios y viceversa...

Bueno, tal vez había _un_ aspecto _no tan_ perfecto.

—Lucy-sama.

Porque, si bien esa formalidad un tanto humilde de Yukino era encantadora y demás, ellas eran novias. No-vias. Iban de la mano, se besaban y hasta habían tenido relaciones un par de veces. No era exactamente lo ideal que fuera formal, no con ella de todas las personas.

Y quizás su leve incomodidad fue notoria, porque Yukino parpadeó en confusión un segundo antes de cuestionar.

—¿Todo bien?

Lucy se mordió el labio. Sí, ¿qué podría estar mal? No era un detalle importante ni nada, ni siquiera tenía un motivo real por el que le daba vueltas al asunto. Era _irrelevante_.

—No —respondió, aunque no sonó lo bastante convincente.

—¿Qué le sucede? —inquirió Yukino, notando lo débil de esa respuesta.

Aunque le hubiera gustado sonreír y volver a negar cualquier problema, nuevamente la excesiva formalidad torció un poco su gesto. Lucy dudó, severamente incómoda de preocuparse por un detalle así.

—No es importante —dijo al fin, suspirando—, es solo... la forma en que hablas.

—¿Disculpe? —Yukino ladeó un poco el rostro, sin comprender.

—Tan formal —explicó Lucy—. Soy tu novia, pero usas el "sama" y no me tuteas, y es raro porque somos novias —aclaró, sintiéndose idiota por siquiera estar hablando de eso—. No dejo de pensar que deberías ser más... casual conmigo.

Se calló, con Yukino mirándola sin decir nada, detalle que le hacía sentirse aún más tonta. No tenía razones reales para preocuparse por dicha tontería y sin embargo ahí estaba.

—Preferirías —dijo finalmente Yukino—, ¿que te dijera simplemente _Lucy_?

Lucy juró entonces que se le salía el corazón, porque no era posible que su nombre sonara de esa forma, tan único. Pero cuando Yukino lo pronunciaba...

—No —musitó, avergonzada—, mejor quédate con el "sama."


End file.
